mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Josh Geary (character)
250px|Downloadlink = JGearyAndJSlikk's Version (Old) FireMarioFireLuigi65' Version JGearyAndJSlikk's Version (New) JGearyAndJSlikk's Version 4 JGearyAndJSlikk's Version 5 (Unfinished) Joke Version Bosh Meary (Better Josh) Jewsh Gheily Ced Soum's Version Juwsh Gayly Origami Almighty's Version The Josh IWBTG}} "Josh Geary" redirects here. For the creator, see Josh Geary (creator). Josh Geary is a self-character by Josh Geary (JGearyandJSlikk). He is a bald teenager with a yellow shirt, blue eyebrows, and green shoes. In M.U.G.E.N, Josh Geary has been made by JGearyAndJSlikk3 and FireMarioFireLuigi65, with other versions by TIS2012, Kyle108 and TheAnimeFan63 still in development. JGearyandJSlikk's Josh Geary (Old) Josh Geary is a spriteswap of Mugenfan's Arthur Read, and as such, has the same flaws as the original, as well as some others. There is next to no collision boxes in some of his animations, with some of the clsn's being too small. The character is also very cheap with his 150 attack stat, which allows him to KO any normal character in just a few hits. On a side note, this character has Kung Fu Man's KO sound effect, despite the base character not having that. The sprites are also of a disastrously low quality. Stats *Life: 2013 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 150 *Defence: 200 'Movelist' 'Palette Gallery' JoshGearyPalette1.png|Current Pallete FireMarioFireLuigi65's FAKE,GAY AND WEAK JOSH GEARY CUMSUCKER This is a character that was made to mock Josh Geary. This character is very weak, dying instantly when you hit him because he has only 1 life. For some reason, this character displays a "Game Over" screen when you first play as him in Arcade mode. This character also uses both the normal palette and the "Gay" palette in the original character. Stats *Life: 1 *Power: 0 *Attack: 0 *Defence: 0 'Movelist' Key D = Down F = Right B = Left U = Up DF = Down-right DB = Down-left UF = Up-right UB = Up-left a/b/c = Kick x/y/z = Punch s = Taunt 'Palette Gallery' File:CSGFPalette1.png|"Gay" Pallete JGearyAndJSlikk's Josh Geary (New) JGearyAndJSlikk3 updated Josh Geary by making him from scratch, however it doesn't seem different than before. It uses the same template as its old counterpart. The sprites are worse than before (even though he now sports an actual idle animation), it has stolen sounds from SpongeBob SquarePants, Homer Simpson, and Super Mario, as well as other characters, and there is coding taken from George Goodlake and Jon Arbuckle. This character also has palette issues, causing his sprites to become glitchy, like how some DOS-era characters do (this can be seen when guarding). Another problem with this character (like before) is that the collision boxes are still small, and he is still overpowered. He also has the same high defence and health stats as the old version, making him somewhat hard to take down along with the small clsn boxes, not helped by his new "healing factor" move that can restore his health. There is a "Non-Cheap" version that only tones down his stats and does not change the damage output or clsn boxes. TIS2012's Retarded Josh Geary TIS2012 made a "retarded" version. This version has some of the same attributes as Josh Geary V4, but with edited coding, wacky soundpack and an extra move added known as RANDOM SHIT!!!. When ever he is KO'd, Crow appears on Josh and laughs at him. The healing factor move is also edited, so instead of restoring Josh's Life, his Life decreases. However, since he announced that he dosen't care for mocking Josh anymore and says it's a waste of time, he might cancel him. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 5000 *Attack: 10 *Defence: 100 RANDOM SHIT!!! (uses 1000 power) TheAnimeFan63's Edit TheAnimeFan63 said that he was going to do an edit on Josh Geary because MrStarFan64 canceled it. Now calling him "Retarded Josh Geary". He was going to change the sprites, sound and clns boxes. JGearyAndJSlikk's Josh Geary (Remake) Josh Geary decided to remake himself from scratch, meaning this time it will not be an edit of the pocket template. It will be an edit of the old version of Yellow Man, Instead, it will use N64Mario's template, and will use his "hi-res" spritework, with further "improved" animation, as seen above. The palettes will be fixed, and will use an assortment of both his own coding and coding taken from other characters, he will also have a CVS2 and MVC gameplay. He plans to have a "brutal AI". Kyle108's Josh Geary Kyle108 is making a Josh Geary using the N64Mario template. Although, this version won't be a mockery or punching bag character. Bosh Meary (Better Josh) An edited version of Josh exists named Bosh Meary, edited by ABSOLUTE-Yveltal. This edit offers many fixes and changes the original does not have including the addition of new moves, fixes in missing sprites and special modes for the 11th and 12th palette. This edit is not really a mockery of Josh, more or less a joke edit. ABSOLUTE even stated in its README that it was a joke edit and not meant to be taken as offense. Bran_Frake's Jewsh Gheily Jewsh Gheily is an edit of Joce Gearbox (joke version). This edit changed some of the sound effects, as well as adding in some more, added more sprites, edited the animations and added extra coding. Ced Soum's The Weakest Character In The World TWCITW is another edit of Josh Geary, made by Ced Soum. It KO's itself before the round starts. FantasyBladeHeaven's Juwsh Gayly Juwsh Gayly is an edit of ABSOLUTE-Yveltal's Bosh Meary. It changes his idle and a few sounds. His Life stat is buffed, but his Defence and Attack stats are set to zero. Origami Almighty's Fosh Beary Fosh Beary is (as most versions are) a parody of Josh Geary, though it uses custom sprites instead of ones edited from the original Josh Geary character. He is a 6-button character with a very limited moveset, often repeating the same attack with just extended range or duration. , and are assigned to the "Lemon Blaster", though is used for the initial shot, while and are for follow-up shots. He has quite a large range in its attacks, but is rather weak when it comes to dealing damage. His power bar does fill up quickly if its attacks make contact, making his only real form of attack his two hypers that both cost 3000 power to use, with one of them ("Fuck this Planet") requiring Fosh's life to be at 250 or less due to its unblockable nature. While both hypers are likely to KO the opponent if contact is made, only "Fuck this Planet" is guaranteed to do so, as "Clusterfuck de Lemon" merely deals a large amount of damage, while "Fuck this Planet" sets to opponent's life to 0. An odd feature of Fosh is his lack of an actual jump. While he can propel himself into the air, he comes crashing back down, which causes his head to explode on contact with the ground, thus rendering Fosh immobile until hit. As a positive, his jump acts as an attack that can deal a large amount of damage if the opponent is in a corner and Fosh jumps towards them. Fosh has no AI, though Origami Almighty stated he didn't wish to give him one because "he's dumb as fuck and Almighty couldn't give a shit.", as stated in the ReadMe file. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | Damages self and prevents movement upon landing unless hit by the opponent| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 3000 power| }} | Life must be less than or equal to 250 Uses 3000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' FoshBearypal1.png|Fosh (Original colours) FoshBearypal2.png|Gosh FoshBearypal3.png|Nosh (Chef (South Park)'s colours) FoshBearypal4.png|Dosh FoshBearypal5.png|Rosh FoshBearypal6.png|Yosh (Yoshi's colours) 'Victory quotes' 'General' *''"U RUINZ MAH DICK."'' *''"HOW I FAP WID DEEZ HANDZ?"'' *''"LEMONZ."'' *''"I SHALL ASSENDZ 2 DE HEVENZ."'' *''"VICTOREEZ 4 LEMONZ KIND."'' *''"FREEDOMZ 4 SEEREL BOCKZ."'' *''"U AM DEDZ CUZ I IZ BETR THEN U."'' *''"SUCKZ MAH DUCK."'' *''"FAP WEN U DO CUZ I LIK FAPN."'' *''"I WINZ CUZ LOOZIN IZ GAY."'' *''"FOSH BEARY IZ BETR THEN JOSH GEARY."'' *''"I WINZ 4 DE LEMONZ AND DE SEEREL BOCKZ."'' *''"I HAZ POWR OV DE LEMONZ."'' *''"SKWEEZ MAH LEMONZ."'' *''"SEEREL BOCKZ 4 ALL."'' *''"MY URT IZ DE BEZT."'' *''"I IZ BEZT PURN STURZ."'' *''"DUNT TURK SHIT CUZ U AM SHIT."'' *''"GOTA GO FAP BRB."'' *''"I LIK MUH DICK."'' *''"I WUNT UR CUNT."'' *''"I IZ BEZT."'' *''"I WEEL RYZ MAH SEERAL BOCKZ PEEPAL."'' *''"PURN IZ BETR THEN U."'' *''"CHEEP EDZ R KEWL."'' IWBTG JOSH IWBTG JOSH is a spriteswap of fhqwhgad7's The Kid, but made as a joke. It also comes with two patches for fhqwhgads7's The Kid and the Lad, that grant them Armor when fighting IWBTG JOSH, so he can't KO them. Unlike the character it is a spriteswap of, it only has three modes: "super wuss", "wuss" and "IWBTJ". It's suggested if one fights fhqwhgad7's bosses like The Guy or Yukari they should change his Name From "IWBTJ" to "IWBTG", Otherwise they'll lose control of said character when fighting them. 'Stats' *Life: 1 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 20 Videos File:MUGEN My own Gay Josh Geary character File:K386 MUGEN 1.0 Lets Bash Josh Geary File:TIS MUGEN Josh Geary Gets NEOH SANIK'd File:The Remake of Myself Character! W.I.P. File:FOSH BEARY ASSENDZ 2 DE HEVENZ Mugen- I Don't Wanna Be the Josh Geary Category:CharactersCategory:Characters of Real PeopleCategory:SpriteswapsCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:Original CharactersCategory:MalesCategory:Self CharactersCategory:W.I.P CharactersCategory:Joke CharactersCateogory:HumansCategory:Shame Characters